Blues Light (Megaverse)
Blues Light (DLN-000), aka Proto Man, aka Break Man, is the older brother/prototype of the joint Anchors for his Loop, Rock and Roll. His relationship with his family is better than the baseline, but still rather strained at current. Due to an event in the Megaverse's activation Loop, his code suffered damage to his "home reality settings", meaning that he's often loaded in the wrong Loop when he should be in the Megaverse. As a result, he is bouncing around the multiverse much more often than most loopers. Loop History While both of his siblings suffered varying degrees of trauma from the failed attempts to set them as the sole Anchor and activate their Loop, the attempts to place Blues as the Anchor were more traumatizing by far. In one of these failed Loops, Blues Awoke before he ever fled from Dr. Light, and decided to reach out to his estranger father. Regretably, an entity of unknown origin was in control of the man, and it promptly attempted to experiment on Blues. His second-to-last attempted Loop lasted less than ten seconds before promptly crashing. Like his siblings, he retains memories of these failed activation attempts, including memories of the event known throughout the Loops as 'The Crash', but unlike them he refuses to discuss the events with anyone. In fact, he still gets flashbacks from time to time. In the end, their Loop was brought online and Blues found himself somewhere else in the multiverse, as well as in the unique position of having to give the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' speech to someone who had gone through more Loops than he had. He was present for the memorial service for the Loop lost during the Crash. In one particularly strange Loop, Blues joined the Inspecticon Detective Agency, and helped Megatron in his quest to arrest the notorious Optimus Crime. Blues Awoke in the Persona Branch as an Anti-Shadow Weapon, designed to fight other Anti-Shadow Weapons for the purposes of testing. Blues refused to comply with this, and found himself assuming an Orgia Mode. During a meeting with Chance Fortune and the Outlaws, Blues revealed to the group he was at ground zero for The Crash. In that Loop, Blues experienced school for the first time. When Blues Awoke in Bikini Bottom, he quickly noticed the sign placed by its Anchor warning away visitors. After a quick assessment of the situation, Blues decided to spend the Loop elsewhere. During his visit to the Galaxy, Blues talked with Ashoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, discussing Tano's bout of Sakura Syndrome. Blues gently mocked the Looper neuroses, only for Skywalker to retort that he would likely have some as well. Afterward, the two suggested Blues take on General Grievous. The result of this decision is unknown. On his fifth visit to Chance Fortune's Loop, Blues discovered a grave in the Shadow Zone claiming his siblings had fallen in combat against the Shadow Prince. Blues was greatly disturbed by the sight. When Blues Awoke as one Carla "Blues" Franklin, he (or more accurately, she) took umbrage with being designated a "fem-bot". During the fused Loop with Sonic the Hedgehog's universe, Blues served as a mentor for the un-Awake Knuckles before the echidna Awoke. He assisted the Chaotix with Metal Sonic Kai, along with the Dark Brotherhood. When Metal Sonic and Waltz began their plan to become the self-proclaimed "Ultimate Lifeforms", Blues assisted the Chaotix in thwarting them. During the team's first confrontation with "Dr. Wily", Blues noted that the man never personally confronted his adversaries. Later on, faced with duplicates of Wily's robot masters, Blues pointed out the ease with which they had been dispatched, uncharacteristic of anything related to Wily. In the Star Trek Loop, Blues replaced the Enterprise-D's commander Data. He somehow managed to talk his superior into letting him dress in his usual style for that Loop In a rare visit to his home reality, Blues found himself going up against a set of America-themed Robot Masters. Throughout that fight, Blues found himself frustrated by the Liberty Flame weapon, which proved near-useless, save against Hotdog Man. He then faced the four guardians of the Wily Fortress, then the American Masters again, before confronting Wily, and his Statue of Wily. Blues quickly used the Liberty Flame to melt the copper robot. For his next visit to Chance's Loop, Blues suffered a mysterious glitch that altered his speech patterns, much to the locals' amusement. One of Blues' visits to his home Loop was cut short when a glitch manifesting as George Harrison of the Hub Loop's Beatles apparently caused the Loop to end. Blues Woke up in the DC Loop as a creation of Doctor Morrow, intended to infiltrate and destroy the Justice League of America. Blues instead decided to reveal this plan to the heroes Blues was Awake for the fused Loop with Equestria, where he struck up a relationship with an un-Awake Rainbow Dash, though the mare was unable to break through Blues' self-enforced isolation with his siblings. When the Stardruids' plan to take over Equestria kicked into action, Blues was saved from the debilitating effect of their anti-magic device by the alterations made by Wily. He took part in the fight with Tirek Sunstar. On a visit to the Guardians of Childhood Branch, Blues took the Nightmare arrow meant for Sandy McSanderson, and his copy chip activated to assimilate the Nightmare energy as a Master Weapon. However, the Virus that had possessed Dr. Light in his failed Loop attempts, and in turn partially possessed Blues, used the new weapon to enhance its influence over him. The creature attempted to break Blues to its will, seeking to traumatize him into embracing his Break Man identity. Only a last-minute intervention by Toothiana using her powers of memory allowed him to resist its control. The memory charm effectively turned his shades and scarf into talismans that counter the Virus's influence with what few pleasant memories Blues has of his upbringing. During another visit to the Star Trek Loop, Blues replaced Lore, the violent prototype of Data. Instead of following through with his un-Awake self's actions, Blues helped fight off the Crystalline Entity when it attacked Omicron Theta, shortly thereafter joining Starfleet. Due to his possession, Blues was once again allowed to forego Starfleet's usual dress-code, since the emotions associated with his scarf and shades subdued the entity's possession. However, Starfleet was unable to remove the entity from Blues. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Blues Light has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, Blues can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Super Transformation:' Blues may have acquired a super form similar to Sonic's as a result of a system bug during his activation Loop. His only known use of this was in his Branch's activation Loop, where he was only able to maintain it for a few seconds. *'Master Weapons:' Like his siblings, Blues has a copy chip and access to numerous Master Weapons both from the Megaverse baseline and variants. *'Orgia Mode:' During a Loop in the Persona branch, Blues was an anti-shadow weapon with a variant of the native ability called Orgia Mode: program 'Light'. *'Unknown Abilities:' With a much higher number of fused Loops than average under his belt than most loopers, Blues could have who knows what at his disposal. Relationships *'Rock Light:' Blues's younger brother. They have a better relationship than in the baseline, but that's not really saying much. Blues still has trouble seeing Rock as anything other than his replacement. He'll back his brother up at the drop of a hat if needed, but they don't really talk much outside saving the world. *'Roll Light:' Blues's younger sister. He values her opinion greatly and will listen to her. They still don't talk much, but it's more than Blues does with Rock. *'Dr. Light:' Blues's creator and estranged father figure. Despite multiple Loops in his home universe (even with his damaged home reality indicator), Blues still has not reconciled with the man. Having a failed activation loop in which Dr. Light was possessed by something certainly has not helped either. *'Chance Fortune and the Outlaws:' Chance Fortune (real name Joshua Blevins) is a student at the Burlington Academy for the Superhuman, leader of the youth super team the Outlaws, and his Loop's Anchor. One of the things Chance seems stuck with in the Loops is a total lack of super powers. He can't even access a subspace pocket without technological aid. **The other members are Space Cadet, a somewhat chubby technopath and super genius; Psy-Chick, Chance's psychic-powered girlfriend; Shocker, a juvenile delinquent who can shoot electricity from his eyes and hands on his second chance with the law; Gothika, the magically powered witch; Iron Maiden, the battle-hungry daughter of Odin and the god-like heroine Steel Valkyrie (who also happens to be one of the school's board members, which is also the most prominent superhero team in that world, and the Outlaws' trainer most Loops); and the morally rigid yet physically stretchable Private Justice. **Blues is an honorary member of the team. *'Jenny Everywhere:' The traveling looper. Jenny has no known home Loop and is thus always Awakening in fused Loops. She and Blues cross paths every so often. *'Anakin Skywalker': Blues appears to get along with Anakin rather well. References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/1/Mega-Loops Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Megaverse